<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brown Eyes by MsChupacabra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646550">Brown Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChupacabra/pseuds/MsChupacabra'>MsChupacabra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generator Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Lobotomy Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChupacabra/pseuds/MsChupacabra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Consortium catches and prevents the nanite researchers from blowing up their work. In an effort to ensure his son's survival, Rafael promises their jailers that Caesar will not be a threat to them if left alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caesar Salazar &amp; Rafael Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consortium Dictatorship Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brown Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these times!</p><p>In the Generator Rex Canon, as you all know, our beloved science team was able to delay The Consortium from obtaining power by blowing up their research and creating the Nanite Event. In this story, the Consortium found out about what they were planning and put a stop to them before they could, so no Nanite Event. I also really wouldn't mind reading more fics set in a universe where the Consortium actually did end up becoming gods or dictators or whatever. It's interesting to think about, that's for sure. </p><p>This fic was inspired by artwork from the artist <a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/generator-rex/page/user/moddy/MXol_RBtQfaJQabbVB0M5qLQEQJewNzJjMTN">Moddy</a> , from the Generator Rex Amino</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rust ate at the inside of the walls, the stench of corroding metal putrefied the prison cell’s little space. He tried not to dwell on the burning in his nose; while difficult to ignore, it was bearable. Instead, Caesar directed his thoughts toward more productive avenues, the only thing he was left capable of doing. Isolated from his team, his only company was thought, which he considered a small mercy. It was not that he needed the mental escape. To pretend that his circumstances were different would do him no actual good. Never once in his life had he ever tried fooling himself about anything. He appreciated the straightforward truths of reality that many often saw as cruelty. He knew better. Fact was benevolent enough not to lie. </p><p>While he may have been at the mercy of powerful people, at the very least, he could reflect. This was his opportunity to figure out where things had gone wrong and how he could adjust for error. He was good at that. It made the passage of time easier, but he was bad at keeping track of the hour under normal circumstances too. Actually, it was time that had partially been his undoing. </p><p>He failed to anticipate how quickly the Consortium would react upon discovering that he and his co-workers planned to sabotage their own research. The only missing piece of information was the source of the leak, how the news had reached them to begin with. Caesar had spent a good hour dilberating over a list of candidates, but when that hour was gone and the next one passed too, he saw no point in fixating on it further. </p><p>Above him, his arms had been bound together tightly at the wrists. The chain dangled from the ceiling, just slack enough to allow him to rest his arms on his head when they became sore. The position put his body through a lot of strain, his knees burning hotly from the pain of kneeling on hard concrete. He spent the majority of the time staring down at the grimy floor.</p><p>The squeal of his door indicated the presence of another person entering his cell. </p><p>Jerking his head up, he watched his father move to kneel in front of him, taking Caesar’s face into his warm hands. </p><p>Of course his father had evaded capture. That shouldn’t have been so surprising. Yet, the relief Caesar felt was so strong, he nearly missed the tightness of Rafael's eyes. In fact, he chose to ignore the look on his father’s face entirely. Caesar knew he must not have looked his best either. He’d been beaten by a guard and left in the dingy cell for days. His father catalogued his injuries, the dark bruise blossoming on his cheek, the dried blood beneath his nose.</p><p>“Papá, you escaped. Have Peter, Dr. Rylander and--?”</p><p>“They are dead.”</p><p>Oh. So it was not an expression of weariness he wore, he was just haunted. </p><p>“The Consortium has decided,” He said, his hands falling away from his face much too soon, “that they no longer need so many of us working on the Nanite Project.”</p><p>“Mamá…” He trailed off, trying to catch his father’s eyes with his own, but the man refused to make eye contact with him. “Is she…” </p><p>“No. She is fine.”</p><p>Caesar let out a soft breath. </p><p>“Why did they--” He stopped, frowning. His sense of security was slowly driven away by the passing second. There was something not right. “How were <em> you </em> able to get away?” </p><p>Finally, he made eye contact with Caesar and only smiled awfully at him, both proud and rueful. At that moment, his father seemed so lost. Caesar didn’t think he could remember a time he was more defeated.</p><p>“You always know how to ask the right questions. You will have to find it in your heart to forgive me, please.”</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“They offered to spare the first person who agreed to continue working on the project..” Rafael’s voice lowered to a whisper. “Dr. Meechum and Dr. Rylander immediately refused. I… was a weaker man.”</p><p>“They never made me that offer.” </p><p>“They were never going to. They think you’re too much of a threat.” </p><p>“So I will die.” Caesar heard himself absently say, his vision darkening at the edges. He was lightheaded. His own father came, not to free him, but to tell him that he would die. </p><p>“No!” Rafael hastily denied. “No, never you... I could never let that happen to you.” </p><p>“Then I don’t understand.” </p><p>"I only agreed on two conditions. I demanded to continue working with your mother. I had to ensure her safety somehow, and the only way I could think to do so was by emphasizing how essential her skills were to the project’s success. It was not at all a lie. I cannot continue working alone.”</p><p>"What was the second condition?"</p><p>"I asked to have you removed from the project. To allow you to walk free with your brother.”</p><p>It was difficult not to feel a sense of loss. Rationally, Caesar knew he wouldn’t have been able to continue working with them one way or another. The Consortium had just finished killing the other two scientists on the team. He knew what was supposed to happen to him. The project, however, was the first major credit to his name, given how young he was. He liked that his parents were confident enough in him to listen to his input. He liked having the respect of his peers. His life’s work was being stripped from him, taken by a group of individuals who would probably never even fully grasp what a nanite was.</p><p>“They refused. As I said, they think you’re a threat." Rafael continued. “You were too deeply involved to be let go of so easily, and they consider any and all nanites their rightful property, including the very same nanites that saved Rex’s life.”</p><p>“I do not remember working alongside them. I don’t remember them contributing any useful ideas or even attending our meetings. They did not lift a finger except to throw money.” Caesar chuckled, surprising himself. There was nothing humorous about the situation, it was just so absurd and twisted. He didn’t know what else to do. </p><p>“It seems that money was all they needed to throw. I am so sorry.” </p><p>“You keep apologizing, but none of this is your doing.” His brows furrowed. </p><p>“I am not apologizing for past mistakes, but I can’t help but blame myself for that too.” Rafael disagreed. “I should never have allowed you to work with us. If I’d known the outcome would be this, I would have encouraged your other pursuits.” </p><p>“I am on the project because I <em> chose </em>to be.” </p><p>“My point is that it was my job to protect you. I have failed both you and Rex, and I am sorry for what I won’t be able to protect you from tomorrow.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“They were going to kill you. I... couldn’t allow that to happen, so I swore that you would not be a threat to their goals, and that I would see to it personally,” Rafael paused, eyes creasing with remorse. “Tomorrow, you will undergo an operation that I am supervising. They are going to surgically impair your memory and take your eyes.”</p><p>Caesar stilled, his confusion horrifically clarified. When Rafael did not get a response from him, he kept going, but all he needed from him was to stop speaking. There was suddenly too much noise in the tiny empty cell that held just the two of them, and far too much space between them.</p><p>“You’ll be taken to one of their secure locations with your brother afterward. This may be the last time we see each other, but even if you forget all else, you must remember to be strong. You cannot let yourself break, for your brother’s sake. There are things he won’t understand and you are the one he’ll look to for guidance. You’re all he will have left, so you must watch after him from now on. Your mother and I are counting on you.”</p><p>Blinking a few times, he tried to come up with something to say, but every word died in his mouth. <em> Why, </em> he wanted to ask, <em> Why was this the only way he could think to save him?  </em></p><p>“Caesar, do you understand what I am saying?” </p><p>Oh, how he wished that he didn’t. </p><p>He felt himself nod calmly, despite himself and the rising urge to plead against the fate that had been decided for him. He didn’t want his father’s last memories of him to be so pathetic, begging him like a boy who was unable to handle the grips of reality.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rafael’s fingers carded through his hair. “I am so proud of the man you’ve become.” He rose from the ground and turned to the cell doors.</p><p>Each step the man took made it harder for Caesar to keep his composure. The growing distance cemented the fact that this would be the last he'd see of his father, at least until the operation, and then never again. Swallowing hard, he attempted to clear his throat so he could manage a proper goodbye, but when he opened his mouth, his breath hitched in his chest. He tried to ignore the rattle of his chains when his shoulders began to shake. Tears brimmed in his eyes, distorting the image of Rafael's retreating form. Unable to rub them away, they streamed silently and shamefully down his face. Not a minute had passed and he already failed, breaking down before his father could even step outside the door. This was not how his father was supposed to remember him. He had to pull himself together for Rex’s sake. He didn’t want Rafael to leave this cell uncertain of whether or not he could put his faith in him--</p><p>No. </p><p>He didn’t want Rafael to leave.</p><p>His father stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his eyes softening. <em>"Oh Caesar</em>... Please do not make this more difficult."</p><p>“More difficult? How?” Did he wish to pretend they were going to permanently disfigure just another co-worker? Would that make it easier? He delivered news of Gabriel and Peter’s deaths so matter-of-fact and flat, but--</p><p>“I am your son too.” He said through his teeth, trying to stop the trembling of his arms. He forced his chin upward, meeting Rafael’s gaze, feeling a new wave of fresh tears spill down his face at the action. </p><p>Rafael strode forward to him in an instant, his knees crashing loudly with the ground. Promptly, Caesar was yanked into a crushing embrace, nose smashed awkwardly into his shoulder. His arms protested being tugged forward, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“It is <em> because </em> you are my son that I do this.”</p><p>“You should have just let them kill me...” He whispered, horror still radiating through his frame, shaking him to the core. Once they were done rearranging his brain, it would be no different than if they had murdered him. Who would he be afterward? A docile Consortium puppet? </p><p>“Please.” Rafael pleaded into his hair, fingers tightening at his back. “Please, don’t say such a thing. Do you think your mother and I could live with ourselves if you died?” </p><p>He had nothing to say in response. He wished that they had sent anyone except his father to tell him they would be taking his sight and his mind. It wasn’t a kindness seeing him a final time. Though he failed to find the comfort he had been looking for, he pressed his face deeper into his shoulder, his arms pulling painfully above his head. He didn’t realize he was sobbing into his shirt until his father rubbed his back, hushing him softly.</p><p>“There is nothing in the world more important to us than <em> you.” </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One summer, when Rex was much younger, he had befriended a stray dog. The boy attempted to hide him in his and Caesar’s shared room, but it hadn’t taken long for the animal to spread fleas. Their grandmother had them cut their hair so short, Caesar was nearly bald. He never cared much about style, so it hadn’t bothered him at the time, but he couldn’t help but feel dread now. Dark strands of his hair floated softly onto the polished, white floor as one of the lab technicians snipped away in preparation for surgery. </p><p>The cold chair he was strapped to firmly reminded him that this was nothing like a haircut. His hands were held still by cuffs that locked his wrists to the armrests. A strap was fastened around his forehead to keep his head in place. </p><p>“Hello, Caesar…” came a smarmy voice. It took Caesar a moment to place who the man was exactly, he wasn’t well acquainted with all of the lab technicians. His face was familiar to him, but the name escaped him.</p><p>“Van… Kleiss?” He asked the man unsurely. Behind the lab technician was Dr. Fell and Caesar’s own father, but Rafael wasn’t looking at him. Instead, his eyes were fixed on a clipboard in his hands. Once again, as the day before, it didn’t seem like he wanted to acknowledge what he was being forced to do.</p><p>And Caesar never felt more alone. </p><p>“I only want you to know that I take no satisfaction in doing this, old friend.” Van Kleiss placed the final tool onto the surgical tray, a sharp scalpel that shined under the ceiling lights. The fake sympathy in the lab technician’s voice was nauseating. Quiet anxiety that he’d been trying to manage began to make itself more loudly known.</p><p>He <em> was </em>alone.</p><p>“I only want you to know,” Caesar returned in kind, egged on by his own fears threatening to boil over, “that taking my body parts will still not make you anything more than a simple lab hack.” </p><p>Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes, leaned in close, and lowered his voice so that only he could hear. “It’s unwise to mock the one in charge of holding the tools, Caesar. If you’re not careful, my hand may slip. I could make you a vegetable.” </p><p>“My father would not allow you to.” Even if he wouldn’t look at him, Rafael said that he was supervising.</p><p>“If I’m not mistaken, it was your father who arranged to have you lobotomized in the first place." Van Kleiss sneered. "So don't get too comfortable, boy." </p><p>At the reminder, Caesar shuddered, directing his eyes upward, so that he didn’t have to look at the surgical tray. He took a deep breath. This was not his father’s fault. Not really. Neither one of them were being given choices. He tried to remember that. </p><p>“We’re ready to proceed.” Doctor Fell informed, approaching his chair with a speculum and an eyedropper in his hands. He angled Caesar’s chair backward, making his jaw tighten. A few droplets of a numbing solution were dripped into his eyes. He blinked in mild irritation, slowly beginning to feel the effects creep into his system. His lids grew heavy, and it became difficult to control the movement of his eyes. </p><p><br/>Doctor Fell positioned the speculum over his left eye, forcing his lids open with the metal rings. Caesar tensed, his eye vulnerably exposed to the cold air. He steeled himself as the scalpel entered his field of vision, hovering above him. His instinct to flinch was gone, taken by the unyielding straps that bound him.</p><p>The first incision made to his eye went unfelt by him. Fell made a small slit into his iris. Red bled into his vision, blurring it. Caesar’s mouth trembled, he was no longer able to see anything except a blotchy, crimson smear. Fell held a hand out, gesturing for his technician to hand him a tool. Curtly, he ordered without looking away from the cut, “Give me the scissors.” </p><p>Van Kleiss passed him the tool. The doctor inched the tips of the scissors into the slit he had created, slicing the eye open. Fluid mixed with his own blood spilled from the tear, putting Caesar’s eye out. </p><p>Fell continued to follow the circle of his iris with the scissors, cutting until he could peel the top layer away. Caesar felt the gush of more fluid leak out of the wound. His chest rose and fell more rapidly, though it did not hurt. He could feel, however, the cotton swab inserted into the wound, absorbing the mess. There was no pain, only numb wriggling and nudging within the cavity of his eye. Bile rose to his throat. He couldn’t stop himself from gagging.  </p><p>“Be still.” The doctor ordered, but his command failed to stop Caesar’s tremoring. Once again, he choked on the urge to vomit, dry heaving as Fell extracted the remnants of his eye with a surgical spoon. </p><p>Before they eviscerated his remaining eye, he was able to have a final glimpse of Rafael, whose gaze was still everywhere, but not on him. The speculum was moved over his right eye, opening it wide. </p><p>He wasn’t ready.</p><p>Doctor Fell’s scalpel loomed over his face.</p><p>Caesar began to squirm within his restraints, twisting violently as if he could jerk his face away.</p><p>“Wait.” He tried, but the scalpel descended closer without pause. He could only repeat himself, a futile effort. The scalpel drew nearer indifferent to anything that came out of his mouth. “<em>Esperate!</em>” </p><p>“Caesar…” His father said reluctantly.</p><p>“Papa, please… I will not be a threat to the Consortium. I swear it... ” He tried to bargain, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears when the knife stopped inches from its target, wavering. If there was any way he could talk his way out of this, he needed to find it. Knowing they would be stripping him of his means to practice science, and knowing they would be taking his parents from him once they were finished, only served to increase the urgency in his voice. “<em>Por favor, te lo juro, please</em>. Leave me my eye and do not <em>leave me. </em>I can continue to work with you and Mama. I can still be of use to them.” </p><p>“No, Caesar. You cannot. I’m sorry. Please do not do this right now--” Rafael stopped, putting a hand over his own mouth. He took a deep breath before starting again. “Please just keep still. For me.” </p><p>Snapping his mouth shut, Caesar’s fingers dug into the armrests. Doctor Fell cut into his eye, and what remained of his vision was distorted by bloody red. The last thing he saw was his father finally watching him with red rimmed, teary brown eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>